Impresionar
by Hyouka C. Kumori
Summary: [Kyôya x Tamaki] Un día libre para los Host Club, y cada loco con su tema. Pero, algo perturba la mente del Host King, relacionado con cierto miembro de los Ôtori y una libreta. “Impresióname” [Oneshot]


**Parejas**: Tamaki x Kyôya.

**Contenido**: Yaoi.

**Disclaimer**: Tanto el anime/manga como los personajes de Ouran Host Club no me pertenecen (pero secuestro a los Hitachiin, coff coff), son propiedad de Bisco Hatori-sama.

**Summary**: Un día libre para los Host Club, y cada loco con su tema. Pero, algo perturba la mente del Host King, relacionado con cierto miembro de los Ôtori y una libreta. "Impresióname".

- **Impresionar** -

_Por Hyouka Kumori_

El Host Club, por primera vez desde hacía décadas, permanecía tranquilo, aún teniendo día libre. Incluso los gemelos habían dejado de armar alboroto, y se dedicaban a escuchar música con el nuevo reproductor de alguna de sus numerosas clientas. Honey estaba ocupado devorando la cantidad de pasteles que habían encargado, junto a Mori, que se limitaba a contemplarlo comer. Haruhi no estaba. La habían mandado a comprar, pero estaban seguros de que se había quedado por ahí estudiando.

Kyôya, que, como siempre, escribía quien-sabe-que en su inseparable libretita, no se podía creer que hasta Tamaki permaneciera sin comentar nada. Aunque no lo pareciera, estaba atento de todo, y podía ver como el Host King, simplemente, observaba atentamente como escribía. Mejor dicho, observaba atentamente la libreta, con ojos interrogantes.

Por su parte, el rubio no dejaba de inundar su cabeza de dudas e ideas suicidas. Todo llegando hasta el mismo punto: conseguir la libreta de Kyôya. Sabía que contenía multitud de apuntes sobre el Host Club, pero tenía la vaga sensación, un minúsculo presentimiento, de que había algo más. Se levantó del sillón dónde estaba, acercándose lentamente al Ôtori.

-Kyôya – Dijo, atrayendo la ya atraída atención del chico.

-¿Sí? – Contestó éste, siempre formal, dejando de escribir y cerrando la libreta.

-Déjame tu libreta – Ordenó, alargando la mano hacia Kyôuya.

-No creo que contenga nada que pueda atraer tu atención, Tamaki.

-Por favor – Repitió el Host King, haciendo un puchero.

-No.

-Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor – Kyôya empezaba a hartarse.

-No me convencerás con una actitud tan infantil.

-Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor.

-…

-Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor.

-………

-Por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor por favor.

-Tienes 10 segundos para sorprenderme – Dejó escapar al fin, en un bufido, el Ôtori.

- Por favor por favor por… ¿Eh? – Tamaki dudó de si el chico había hablado, con tanto por favor.

-Que tienes 10 segundos para sorprenderme. Si lo consigues, te dejaré la libreta.

¿Qué podía pasar? Tamaki era demasiado previsible. Hiciera lo que hiciera, ya no le impresionaría. Kyôya sabía a lo que podía llegar el rubio, y nada dentro de ese campo lo tomaría desprevenido.

Cuenta atrás: 10… 9… 8… 7… 6…

-_No lo conseguirá. No contra mí_ – Pensó, seguro de si mismo.

5… 4… 3… 2…

-Te amo.

Kyôya tardó en reaccionar, pero se repitió y repasó esa frase incontables veces en pocas milésimas de segundos, analizando las palabras de Tamaki. Aunque su corazón hubiese dado un vuelco digno de cual montaña rusa, permaneció con su actitud impasible. Veía como el Host King esbozaba una media sonrisa, parecida a las que él mismo hacía normalmente. Realmente, impresionarlo, lo había impresionado. Aceptó su derrota, y le alargó la dichosa libreta a Tamaki. Él, la cogió a toda prisa, y la abrió, empezando a leer a toda prisa.

Apuntes, cuentas, deudas… más apuntes, más cuentas, más deudas… otra vez apuntes, otra vez cuentas y otra vez deudas… Ya casi no quedaban hojas en la libreta, y el rubio empezaba a desesperarse. Finalmente, casi arrancándola, llegó a la última página, entera escrita, con letra diminuta y numerosa. Tamaki dedicó su tiempo a leerlo, aunque quedó incrédulo al poder entender los escritos.

"**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**

**Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota. Tamaki idiota.**"

La página entera con la frasecita.

-¿Pero que…? – Musitó.

Pasó a mirar el reverso de la hoja, esperándose encontrar de nuevo todo lleno de insultos hacia el. Efectivamente, también estaba lleno de la condenada oración, aunque, abajo, en letra diminuta, pulida y de excelente caligrafía, había algo diferente.

"_Te quiero_"

" T H E E N D "


End file.
